


狂犬06/全文完

by yatta26



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatta26/pseuds/yatta26
Summary: ※剧情肉本※abo设定/存在地位不平等暗示※R21观看请注意※人物ooc注意※文风偏丧（不是丧心病狂的丧※接受文学及常识批评，不接受道德批评※禁止私自转载





	狂犬06/全文完

这是一家很老的蛋糕店了。

它大概有二十多岁了，伫立在这个街角里，目送着来来往往的路人。

它的主人年龄也很大了，每天只是懒洋洋的坐在店门口，喝着茶水晒着太阳。

经营它的店员是个张狂的Omega，名字叫做莫关山，他有一头火红的头发，每日来必定要和店长老头打一架。

这家店以前只做些普通的糕点，新的店员来了后，又增加了一些可爱的西点。

老头每日定要吃一个甜甜圈，莫关山就站在他身边，嘴里念叨着“高血糖高血脂”之类的话，气的老头边吃边跟他吵。

老头每天五点必定要回家吃饭，吃完饭又要遛狗，遛完狗又要看电视，总而言之，五点后是莫关山一个人的快乐时光。

寸头下班后便来陪他，帮着他擦擦玻璃收收银，顺便帮他买一些必需品。

“喏，抑制剂。”寸头把袋子递给他。

莫关山接过放进柜子里，随口问道:“怎么觉得这次有点少？”

“……医生不建议你再用抑制剂了。”寸头说。

“医生建议你去做个标记去除手术，然后换个Alpha帮你度过发情期。”

“哼，老子自己一个人也过得很好。”

寸头想了想，说:“可是你……”

“闭嘴！”

“……”

是的，莫关山并没有死在那场大爆炸里。

这得益于他经常溜出去和寸头玩的缘故，翻墙这种事他做的得心应手。

贺天还没走十分钟他就利落的从三楼翻到了二楼的阳台上，快快乐乐的溜了出去。

躲过大爆炸这种事完全出乎他的意料，转念一想又是一个完全躲开贺天的好办法，所以他接了贺天的电话，发表了一通乱七八糟的“遗言”，然后销毁手机，快乐的投奔了寸头，开启人生新篇章。

贺天怎么样，他已经不愿再去想了。

莫关山找了一家偏僻的蛋糕店工作，店长人也好，工作也很清闲，他住在蛋糕店上面的阁楼里，只要他想，他可以一个周都不出门。

人就是这么奇怪的动物，他跟贺天在一起时，为了自由和贺天打的头破血流；等他离开了贺天，却又安分了许多。

外面的生活一切都在步入正轨，唯一需要在意的事就是他的发情期。

他的标记还在，度过发情期是一件很辛苦的事情，抑制剂在逐渐消耗着他的身体，医生和寸头多次劝他不要再用了。

莫关山不听，固执的留着这个标记，牙痕结下的疤还留在后颈上，若有若无的味道提醒着觊觎者这是一个被标记过的Omega。

他的身体状况随着发情期每况愈下。

寸头实在担心莫关山的身体，于是他思来想去，终于下决心干了件大事。

……

老头的蛋糕店突然忙碌了起来。

原因是店里经常有一个很帅的Alpha光顾，并且在小卡座上一坐就是一下午，吸引了非常多的Omega和Beta。

他们凑在一起，看上去是在聊天，眼睛却时不时飘向黑发的Alpha，涂了口红的嘴唇像漂亮的苹果糖，不时发出可爱的娇嗔，好像这样就能吸引Alpha的注意。

不过红发店员的态度实在糟糕。

Alpha要的黑咖啡，他从来都强制的给他放了牛奶，端给他时也是狠狠地磕在桌子上，发出一声清脆的响声。

旁边可爱的Omega受不了了，他站起来指责他:“你怎么这样！我要投诉你！”

黑发的Alpha站起来，挡在店员前面，说:“没事的。”

Omega顿了顿，几次欲言又止，最终还是愤然转身离开了。

黑发的Alpha又重新坐下，拉着莫关山的手，带着歉意问:“没事吧？”

莫关山的脸飞快的红了起来，他甩开Alpha的手，恶狠狠的说:“要你管！”

他转身就走了，慌忙避开那张笑意盈盈的脸。

……

寸头已经好几天没来了，他给莫关山打电话时支支吾吾的，生怕莫关山骂他。

莫关山只是在电话里“嗤”了一声，说明天给你做三明治当早餐。

第二天早上寸头走的时候，看见黑发Alpha站在门口，满脸不爽的看着他。

寸头打了个寒颤，飞快的跳上车走了。

Alpha拎着个小公文包，站在柜台前，说:“我也要跟他一样的。”

“你要什么要，你不是不爱吃吗。”

Alpha想了想，固执的说:“那我也要。”

莫关山只得做了一个给他。

他拿了三明治，踌躇了一会，像下了决心似得:“请问……你有配偶吗？”

莫关山愣了一下，而后笑了起来:“没有，我丧偶。”

“我叫贺天。”Alpha说:“今晚可以约你一起吃饭吗？”

他看着莫关山，眼睛里有一点哀求的味道，就好像多年前他们第一次约会，他拉着莫关山，轻轻的问他:“可以吻你吗？”

“可以……”那时候莫关山这么回答。

如今场景变换，他们依旧面对面站着，好像谁都不曾改变过。

莫关山看着贺天，终于是释怀的笑了。

“可以啊，不过我有一个讨人厌的前任，你愿意听我吐槽他的故事吗？”

“没关系。”贺天也笑了:“我非常愿意。”

我非常愿意。

全文完。


End file.
